Lady Issues
by divinity93
Summary: Short One shot. Linka is a complete mess for some reason and it is up to Wheeler to make it all better. Wheeler and Linka cuteness, my first Captain Planet fic and only second fanfiction story. Please R   R.


Lady Issues

Summary: While the other planeteers are visiting their families, Linka is a complete mess for some reason and it is up to Wheeler to make it all better. Wheeler and Linka cuteness, my first Captain Planet fic and only second fanfiction story. Please read and review!

It was nearly afternoon when a boxer clad red head emerged from his cabin with his hair sticking up in all directions. As always he headed straight for the kitchen making himself a large bowl of cereal and a glass of orange juice. After putting his bowl and glass in the sink he went in search for his favourite Russian who from this morning was the only other resident on Hope Island, since the others had left to visit their families for the week. It was his and Linka's turn next week as at least two planeteers had to stay on the island. He went straight for where he nearly always found her, amongst the palm tree forest with her keyboard playing for her little birdies. But after searching for her there then the beach, then the lagoon, then the Crystal Chamber he decided she had to be in her cabin. He knocked quickly and then tried to open the door, shocked to find it locked.

"Go away Wheeler!" was all he heard from an obviously angry Russian

"What's up babe?" He hadn't even spoken to her this morning how could she be angry at him already?

"I am not feeling well now leave me alone Yankee" Now she sounded upset like almost crying upset.

"Let me in Linka, I can tell that your upset and I'm not going anywhere until you either let me in or tell me what you're upset about." He sounded stern but he had to be sometimes it was the only way to get through to Linka who was constantly stubborn when it came to letting someone look after her.

"Are you deaf Yankee? I told you to LEAVE ME ALONE, I am not in the mood for your childish ways today." That kind of hurt him but the always persistent American wasn't going to have the girl that he felt so strongly about be upset especially when he was almost positive he was not the issue.

"Linka. Please open the door your scaring me I just want to see you. Please!" He was almost begging now. There was a slight thud as his dropped his head to rest on the door while his arms rested on the frame. There were muffled sounds coming from inside the room and whispered Russian words until the lock clicked and the door swung open.

"Is this what you want to see?" Wheeler was stunned. Her eyes were red and puffy, her cheeks were flushed and blotchy, her blond hair was a mess and her arms were wrapped tightly around her stomach. But even then he still thought she looked beautiful. He could see right through her harsh words and hard exterior to her vulnerability. Her eyes were glossy with unshed tears that he could see she was desperately trying to keep at bay.

"Aw babe com'ere" he said while stepping forward and reaching for her. She stumbled backwards.

"NYET! Stay away from me! Just leave me alone, I do not need your pity or or or..." With that he stepped forward and wrapped his arms tightly around her weak form. It only took a moment for her to collapse into him, the tears fell freely while her face nestled into the crook of his neck and her arms tucked up into her chest completely relying on his strength to keep her up right. After a long moment of having her in his tight embrace, Wheeler scooped the Russian up, sat on her bed and settled her on his lap. He rubbed firm circles around her back, nuzzled his nose into her ear, and kissed her cheek and hair waiting for her to speak.

Her sobs slowly subsided and with a loud sniff she pulled her face from out of his shoulder. Wheeler pushed the strands of hair behind her ears that were stuck to her face and wiped the remaining tears away as well. He pulled her tighter into his chest and let out a heavy sigh grateful that at least for now she was ok whatever the hell was wrong with her.

"I do not know why I'm acting like this." Came a small voice. "Usually it is not like this or maybe it is because we are always on a mission when this happens and that distracts and my emotions stay controlled and I just deal with the horrible stabbing pain." Her voice cracked at the end of her rambling sentence but no tears were shed.

"Babe, you are really confusing me what do you mean? Stabbing pain are you hurt?"

"Aw Yankee it is hard to say and embarrassing." Wheeler put his finger under her chin and lifted it so that their eyes connected with each others.

"Come on Linka, it's ok it's me, I won't laugh or say anything stupid I promise. You can trust me."

"I know I can Wheeler, I just do not want to make you uncomfortable. I am having, how do you say? Lady issues?" Wheeler breathed a sigh of complete relief.

"Shit Linka, I thought someone had died or you were hurt or I don't know but geez that is such a relief."

"Sorry to scare you Yankee I was; am acting quite irrational and I hate it! But unfortunately it seems I have no control over my emotions."

"It's fine babe I'll do anything I can to help. How bout we go to the common room put on a movie, I'll microwave a heat pack to put on your stomach and I'll get you some chocolate or some sugary food of your choice and we'll sit and relax for the rest of the day. How does that sound?"

" Da, that sounds lovely, but can you keep doing what you are doing for just a little bit longer? It feels nice."

Wheeler looked confused but then realised that throughout their conversation he had be rubbing her stomach and by the sound of her sigh it was definitely making her feel better. He slowly leaned back to lie them down on her bed. Then he rolled Linka onto her side and pulled her back to his chest while continuing to massage her tummy, slipping his hand under her shirt to knead the soft skin he found there. Linka was obviously emotionally exhausted because in a few moments she was asleep. Wheeler just continued to hold her enjoying how she felt in his arms, breathing in her unique scent and admiring how her body fit so perfect against his.

**Well there we go! Not sure if it is any good but I wanted to put it out there since there isn't enough Wheeler and Linka love. I have another more playful romance story in my mind for Wheeler and Linka but I wanted to just put this out there to see if I was any good at writing Linka and Wheeler so please let me know what you think.**


End file.
